Fanfiction
by Zovid
Summary: Oliver, Lilly, and Miley are bored out of their minds on a Tuesday, summer, afternoon. Miley get's the idea to write. Oliver and Lilly just follow along with their writing. TWOSHOT slight lollie
1. Writing Fanfiction

**Writing Fanfiction** By: _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting in Oliver's den. Pretty much bored out of their minds. It was in the middle of the summer, and it was way to hot to go outside. The beach had been filled with tourists so that was out of the question. The pool was closed for the day; Hannah wasn't scheduled for anything until later that night. Miley's house had broken air condition and Lilly's house was being fumigated. Then there was never anything interesting on the television. So basically Oliver was sprawled across his floor; Lilly dangled on one couch while Miley hung upside down on the other couch. It was just a simple Tuesday summer afternoon with nothing to do. Occasionally someone would sigh or groan but no activity was taking place. So they bummed there with nothing to do. Until Miley flipped.

"Okay there's seven minutes of lying down and doing nothing. Let's do something else." Miley suggested. Lilly looked up at her lazily.

"We were doing something?" Lilly said before rolling of the couch and landing on top of Oliver who grunted with an 'omph.' Oliver nor Lilly seemed to care that she was on top of him. They could still feel the previous boredom there. But lasted for about a second before she pushed her hands on his chest and up off him and sat back on the couch. Any other time it would have been a bit weird and embarrassing but at the moment they didn't care. "My bad Oliver." Lilly finally said as she planted her tush on the couch.

"Guys I'm serious! I am not going to bum around on Oliver's couch doing nothing. Oliver, go get me some paper and a pen or pencil." Oliver just shrugged and rolled on his stomach then pushed himself up. He walked upstairs before coming down with a stack of loose leaf paper and a couple of pens and pencils. "Gee Oliver; I said some paper and a pen or pencil. Not all of your left over school supplies." Oliver just shrugged and set them on the floor.

"What are you going to do, Miley?" Lilly asked jumping down to sit next to her friend.

"I'm going to write." Oliver and Lilly looked at her a bit as if she was really that bored. Lilly and Oliver shrugged figuring it was better then not doing anything at all. They sat down next to her and they all started writing. What they didn't know was that they were all writing under the same topic. Harry Potter Fanfiction. Each of them having a slightly different out put on who should go with who. For about twenty minutes Oliver's pen dropped and he circled his hand around to get the knots out of his wrist. Lilly and Miley eventually finished along with him.

"What did you guys write?" Miley asked gathering her paper in her hands. She felt accomplished with her work. Lilly shrugged and gathered her paper as well.

"Harry Potter." Lilly said shrugging. Miley felt slightly shocked and Lilly raised an eyebrow. "I haven't read the books but I've seen the movies, and I know some of the other characters." Lilly said shrugging.

"Weird I wrote a Harry Potter fanfiction too."

"Yeah well I wrote a romance." Lilly added. Oliver shrugged.

"So did I." Both Miley and Oliver replied. They looked at each other. "Wait your capable of writing a romance?" Miley said pointing at Oliver. Oliver just shrugged sheepishly.

"Uh… I guess." Oliver shrugged. "Anyways, mine is about Ron trying to ask Hermione out, but he keeps losing his nerve." Oliver said as he threw the story in the middle. Lilly shrugged and thought it seemed like a clichéd idea, but was surprised that he even wrote a story. Lilly shrugged once more. "I did a Ron and Hermione story too. Hermione is falling in love with Ron and Ron is so thick that he doesn't notice. Then Harry pushes them in a closet and forces them to tell each other." Lilly explaining her story.

"Yeah well mine is slightly different but pretty much same concept. Harry and Ginny are going out, and the two of them think of a way to get Ron and Hermione to go out. And they're constant flirting gets so annoying. So he writes a story for each of them pretty much confessing they're undying love for each other." Miley said a knowing smirk. Oliver and Lilly looked at each other then back at Miley. "I hate how most people put the main character with the best friend." Lilly nodded.

"I know. I mean the sidekicks are just as good for each other." Oliver said. Lilly looked over them and the two shared a smile, while a grin came up on his lips.


	2. Reading Fanfiction

**Fanfiction **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

Chapter Title: Reading Fanfiction

Oliver sighed in boredom once more. It was an hour later after they wrote their stories. Miley's was the most creative even though it was still pretty clichéd. Lilly glanced at the clock and groaned mentally. It was only four? Lilly would be sleeping over at Miley's house, while her parents stayed at a nearby hotel and her brother now had his own apartment. Lilly stood up from where she sat and walked over to a near door that led to Oliver's room. Oliver and Miley shrugged and followed along behind her.

Miley crashed down on Oliver's bed and hugged one of his pillows. "I'm taking a nap." Lilly jumped beside her and shook her. Miley looked over to her blonde friend.

"No...Let's go on Oliver's computer. Maybe we'll find celebrity fanfiction and we'll see who hooks Hannah with who." Lilly said as she tugged at Miley's arm. The young pop star groaned and turned over. Lilly pouted; Miley rolled her eyes and sat up and went over to Oliver's computer. As soon as Miley was gone, Lilly lied back down on his bed. She resumed Miley's position and took in the scent of his hair, and usually his cologne he liked to wear. "I love how your pillows smell." Lilly blushed not meaning it in the way of a romantic sense. "Like the cologne." Lilly added. Oliver raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit.

"Uh, thanks…" Oliver said as he scratched his hairline. He sat down in the extra chair next to Miley. Miley typed in "Wow…I remember being on this site like three years ago when I was like thirteen." Oliver said as he looked over the new updated Oliver laughed and pointed to celebrities. "Click it!" Oliver didn't even wait for Miley he just took the mouse and clicked on the link. He looked down the list of celebs, and found Hannah Montana. He roared with laughter. "I would love to see what people right about you." Oliver laughed as Lilly got up and put one hand on Oliver's shoulder and one on Miley's looking at the screen.

Oliver clicked on Hannah Montana and looked at how many there was. About six hundred stories were written. Lilly laughed and looked. "Click that one, the title seems funny. Suite Life of Hannah. You can so tell they are spoofing you with the Suite Life of Zack and Cody." Miley just shrugged as Oliver clicked it. The three of them read the humorous story. It talked about Hannah singing with Carey and Cody falling for Hannah, but Maddie was getting jealous because she liked Cody, but of course Zack got jealous. Miley shuddered slightly.

"Well…that was weird. Oh…look at that one. Musical Mayhem it's a spoof with Zac Efron. I love that boy." Miley said sighing. Oliver rolled his eyes and clicked on the link. He didn't even bother to read it, the two girls did though and they both laughed. "Aw…see, why can't Zac actually like me like that." Miley joked as she clicked on the next chapter. Oliver noticed how there was more then one chapter and looked backed at the screen.

"How long is this story going to be?" Oliver asked. Lilly moved Miley's handso she could control the mouse. She clicked in the corner.

"Seventeen chapters." Oliver's mouth dropped in a gasp. He shook his head.

"Nu-uh, no way are you reading some lame story about Hannah and Zac." Oliver said as he got back the mouse and back spaced it. Miley and Lilly whined hitting Oliver's shoulder in a playful manner. The two begged but Oliver shook his head. "No way. I'm looking for something we all like. Hey look at this." Oliver said as he pointed with pinky showing the summary of a title called Posse Love. Oliver read the summary aloud. "'You know that feisty red/purple haired girl and the black spiky haired boy. The ones dancing with each other at the Jonas Brothers' parties. Well they're known as Hannah's crew or Posse and maybe something will spark between them.' Uh…Lilly…someone saw that?" Oliver asked looking over to Lilly.

She shrugged and avoided Miley's gaze. "You two were dancing?"

"It wasn't a slow song, Miley before you think of anything. When you went to dance with one of the brothers, I have no idea who, Oliver or Orion and Lola only danced because it was the only way to prove that Hannah and Orion weren't going out." Lilly explained. Yes it was true. Oliver was starting to feel left out when the two girls would go to parties and he wouldn't. One day, he asked Miley if he could come and decided that dying his hair with one day hair dye would be the perfect disguise. He was known as Orion Gizer, Lola's old friend from when they were kids. Orion had thick, black, spiky hair and wore a pair of sunglasses, if inside he had green colored contacts on. Taking on Lilly's look, and looked more skaterish then pop like the both of them. But no one ever noticed him as Oliver Oken.

Even Amber and Ashley wanted a piece of Orion. "I'm sure, Lilly." The three of them read the story of how Orion and Lola slowly start to realize that the dance they shared was maybe more then just platonic love. After the fourth chapter, Oliver shook his head and got up from his chair. "I quit on fanfiction." Oliver said as he stood up and walked over to his bed. Lilly laughed and sat in his chair. The two girls finished reading the story with an 'aww…' more so from Miley then Lilly though.

Lilly went to sit over by Oliver and whispered something in Oliver's ear. Oliver laughed and Miley frowned. "What, I want to be in on the joke."

"I said what if Orion was a pimp and Lola and Hannah were his 'whores'" Lilly joked and Miley let out a small laugh. Oliver and Lilly were always finding the stupidest and most perverted things, where she was beyond that. "Yeah…no Hannah's no one's whore." Miley tried to joke but went back to the computer to look through the stories people wrote about her.

"Don't worry Oliver; Lola will still be Orion's whore." Lilly said laughing as she lied down on his bed. Oliver laughed, dreading the real reason on why he wanted to stop reading the story.

**T H E E N D **

_A/N: Yes, that's it. I told you this is only a two-shot. But I got this idea in my mind, and I thought it would be fun to write. So just so you all know, it's more humorous then romance. See if you can find all the Lilly/Oliver hints._


End file.
